Always, One Side Love
by tobikkoARMY
Summary: Kenapa harus aku? Tak bisakah kalian mencari orang lain saja? Karena aku muak menjadi tempat persinggahan sementara - Jimin / / FF BTS / BL / almost HopeMin / and other member BTS / /
1. Why?

**...**

 _ **Satu kali**_

Jimin tersenyum, _pahit._ Kedua telapak tangan terus bergerak menimbulkan suara 'plak plak plak' pelan, dengan pita suaranya yang berusaha mengeluarkan kata 'terima terima terima' berulang kali.

Entahlah, mungkin Jimin yang bodoh. Atau Jungkook yang bodoh. Atau Taehyung yang bodoh. Jimin tidak bisa menyimpulkan.

Dan akhirnya setelah 5 menit yang mendebarkan, satu anggukan disertai senyum malu-malu itu membuat perasaan Jimin hancur sempurna.

Taehyung menerima cinta Jungkook, dihadapan keempat temannya. Dihadapan Namjoon, Hoseok, Seokjin.. dan Jimin.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **Bulan pertama** , awal menjadi siswa Senior High School, Jimin benar-benar tidak punya teman. Menjadi seorang introvert yang sulit bersosialisasi adalah problem utama Jimin sejak pertama kali dia mengerti apa itu deskripsi sekolah.

 **Bulan kedua** , Jimin mulai mempunyai teman. Walaupun hanya beberapa, setidaknya itu sudah membantu Jimin untuk menjadi tak terkucilkan di kelasnya.

 **Bulan ketiga** , Jimin punya teman bermain dan belajar. Disaat ada tugas kelompok, dia tidak perlu cemas lagi karena kini selalu ada yang akan mengajaknya untuk bergabung di satu kelompok.

 **Bulan keempat** , lebih dari teman. Jimin benar-benar mempunyai sahabat. Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook, sahabat Jimin disekolah dan juga luar sekolah. Mereka berenam berada di kelas yang sama. Otomatis, membuat hubungan mereka berenam semakin akrab dan dekat.

 **Bulan kelima** , ada yang tidak biasa. Salah satu sahabatnya, Jeon Jungkook, mulai mendekati Jimin. Jimin tak tau apa yang menarik dari dirinya sendiri. Hingga Jungkook _si tampan dan keren pemilik banyak bakat itu_ mendekatinya. Jimin menanggapi pendekatan yang dilakukan Jungkook, karena ternyata dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Jungkook.

 **Bulan keenam,** Jungkook semakin gencar mendekati Jimin. Dan Jimin yakin, tinggal menunggu waktu saja Jungkook akan segera mengungkapkan perasaannya.

 **Bulan ketujuh** , di hari Sabtu itu Jungkook mengajak Jimin bertemu di sebuah cafe, tempat dimana mereka berenam sering sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sialnya, saat pulang sekolah Jimin kehujanan dan menyebabkan dirinya demam tinggi malam itu. Membuatnya tak bisa menemui Jungkook, bahkan untuk mengabari Jungkook pun Jimin tak punya tenaga.

Dua hari kemudian, di hari Senin, Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Jungkook menjauh, sedikit menjauh darinya. Biasanya Jungkook akan mengusir Seokjin agar dirinya bisa duduk di samping Jimin. Tapi tidak hari ini. Jungkook masuk kelas seperti biasa, menyapa teman-temannya _termasuk Jimin_ seperti biasa, lalu duduk di bangkunya sendiri, disamping Hoseok.

 **Bulan kedelapan** , seperti de javu, Jungkook melakukan pendekatan. Persis seperti yang dia lakukan saat mendekati Jimin. Tapi kali ini... Jungkook mendekati Taehyung.

 **Bulan ke sembilan** , hari itu mereka berenam berkumpul di cafe seperti biasa, dengan suasana yang tidak biasa. _Jimin punya firasat buruk_. Jungkook.. dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung.

Dengan anggukan dan senyum malu-malu, Taehyung menerima cinta Jungkook.

Dengan senyum bahagia, Jungkook memeluk lalu mencium bibir Taehyung.

Dengan senyum polos, Namjoon dan Hoseok semakin bertepuk tangan melihat dua sahabatnya kini mempunyai status baru.

Dengan senyum menyedihkan, Jimin ikut bersorak bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Dengan senyum khawatir, Seokjin memandang Jimin dengan gesture ' _Jimin-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

Malamnya, Seokjin menginap di rumah Jimin. Ingin merasakan masakan eomma Jimin.. katanya. Tapi bukan, bukan itu alasan sebenarnya.

"Jimin-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jungkook dan Tae-"

"Gwenchana. Aku senang kalau Jungkook dan Taehyung menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka benar-benar serasi. Iya kan Seokjin-ah? Hubungan mereka pasti akan bertahan lama. Mereka saling mencintai, mereka pasti akan bahagia. Mereka past-" Jimin menangis, tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dan Seokjin tau, yang Jimin butuhkan saat ini hanyalah satu. Menangis, mengeluarkan semua sakit hatinya dengan cara itu.

 **Bulan ke sepuluh** , Jungkook dan Taehyung semakin dekat. Berada di kelas yang sama, duduk bersebelahan, saling suap ketika makan di kantin, bergandengan tangan saat pulang sekolah, selalu bersama-sama everytime and everywhere.

Membuat mereka terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih yang setiap saat tampak bahagia. Selalu mengumbar kemesraan _namun masih dalam batas wajar_ dihadapan semua orang, termasuk Namjoon, Hoseok, Seokjin.. dan Jimin.

 **Jungkook** bersikap biasa saja, seolah dirinya tak pernah mendekati lalu menghancurkan perasaan Jimin. **Taehyung** bersikap biasa saja, seperti dia tidak pernah tau kalau Jungkook pernah mendekati setelah itu menjauhi Jimin. **Jimin** bersikap biasa saja, seakan Jungkook tidak pernah mendekati dan membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

 **Bulan ke sebelas** , ujian kenaikan kelas semakin dekat. Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Seokjin, Jungkook dan Taehyung sering sekali belajar bersama. Tapi walaupun begitu mereka juga sering keluar, menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

Jimin masih bisa tersenyum _walaupun dipaksakan_ , saat melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung bermesraan dihadapannya. Bahkan Jimin terkadang ikut Namjoon dan Hoseok menggodai Jungkook dan Taehyung, seperti..

"Appa Jungkook dan Eomma Taehyung, lalu siapa anak kalian?" - Hoseok

"Jungtae. Iyakan?" - Jungkook

"Um. JUNGkook dan TAEhyung. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" - Taehyung

"Bagus juga, walaupun terdengar sedikit kekanakan." – Namjoon

"Biar kutebak. Pasti anak kedua kalian namanya Kooktae."

Yang terakhir itu suara Jimin, lalu diikuti tawa dari keempat sahabatnya.

Seokjin? Maaf saja, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk ikut tertawa saat dia tau bagaimana perasaan Jimin.

 **Bulan ke dua belas** , mereka berkumpul di rumah Jungkook untuk berpesta merayakan kenaikan kelas sekaligus awal dimulainya liburan.

Lima menit yang lalu Jungkook dan Taehyung pergi kedapur mengambil daging dan sayuran yang akan mereka pakai untuk pesta barbeque di halaman belakang.

"Jimin-ah, bisa tolong ambilkan piring? Aku lupa menyuruh Jungkook tadi."

Jimin mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke dapur. Setelah mendapat piring yang dimaksud Namjoon, Jimin berniat ke kamar mandi lebih dulu. Belum sampai di tempat tujuan, anak itu berbalik arah.

Tak perlu khawatir, Jimin bisa kok menunda kegiatan kamar mandinya. Tapi acara ciuman Jungkook dan Taehyung _di dekat pintu kamar mandi_ tidak boleh terganggu hanya karena Jimin.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Bukannya Jimin tak sakit hati karena Jungkook, _dan Taehyung._ Hanya saja Jimin itu sadar diri.

Buat apa sakit hati?

Toh Jimin dan Jungkook tidak pernah terikat oleh suatu hubungan. Jangankan putus, jadian saja tak pernah. Dan Taehyung, dia pasti menerima Jungkook karena ternyata mereka sama-sama punya rasa.

Buat apa juga sih menghiraukan perasaan Jimin? _anggap saja_ Jimin tidak pernah punya perasaan apa-apa pada Jungkook.

Salah Jimin sendiri. Kenapa waktu dia harus sakit dan tidak bisa menemui Jungkook?

Seandainya saja waktu itu Jimin datang, mungkin anak pertama Jungkook nanti bukan Jungtae.

Tapi... Jungmin..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **YUI - Why?**

 **01 Juni 2017**


	2. Why Me?

_**...**_

 _ **Dua kali**_

 **Bulan pertama,** tahun ke dua Senior High School sudah dimulai. Berada di kelas yang berbeda, _Jungkook Seokjin dan Jimin di kelas XI-1 sedangkan Namjoon Hoseok dan Taehyung di kelas XI-2_ , sama sekali tak membuat persahabatan ke enam orang ini renggang. Mereka masih mempertahankan tradisi makan di kantin, mengerjakan tugas dan keluar bersama-sama.

Mungkin hanya Jimin, yang merasa sedikit bersyukur dengan keadaan ini. Karena dia tak harus melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung berdekatan setiap saat. **Paling tidak Jimin tak akan melihat mereka berdua saat di kelas, karena saat diluar kelas keduanya tetap seperti biasa.. bermesraan ketika mereka berenam bersama.**

 **Bulan ke dua,** masih berjalan normal. Perlahan, Jimin sudah bisa menghilangkan perasaannya pada Jungkook. Setidaknya Jimin berhasil membuat Seokjin bisa tersenyum bahagia karena tak harus mengkhawatirkan perasaannya setiap kali melihat interaksi antara Jungkook dan Taehyung.

 **Bulan ke tiga,** entah perasaan Jimin atau ini memang benar.. Hoseok terlihat memberi perhatian lebih padanya. Tidak seperti biasa.

Akhir-akhir ini Hoseok sering sekali datang ke rumah Jimin, sendiri tanpa yang lain. Selalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jimin ketika mereka sedang hang out. Memesankan minuman dan cemilan favorite Jimin. Dan yang lebih membuat Jimin heran adalah.. setiap hari Hoseok selalu mengiriminya pesan. Salah satu yang tak pernah absen mengisi inbox **message** -nya adalah ' _Selamat tidur Jimin-ah.. semoga kau mimpi indah.'_ Sangat manis dan penuh perhatian.

Sesungguhnya Jimin adalah tipe namja yang tidak mau melihat orang lain _apalagi sahabatnya_ kecewa, jadi dia selalu membalas tak kalah manis semua pesan Hoseok untuknya. Dan sialnya.. Jimin sangat mudah terbawa perasaan.

Jimin mulai berpikir.. apakah Hoseok sedang berusaha mendekatinya?

 **Bulan ke empat,** biasanya Jimin akan berangkat ke sekolah diantar oleh appa atau eommanya, atau dijemput Seokjin. _Karena Jimin terlalu malas berangkat sendiri apalagi naik kendaraan umum_. Tapi pagi ini berbeda.

Jimin berdiri di depan cermin sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Mengecek, apakah penampilannya sudah rapi, ada yang kurang atau tidak, ada yang salah atau tidak. Semuanya _harus_ terlihat sempurna.

Hingga suara ' _ting'_ dari handphone menghentikan kegiatan berkacanya.

 **From : Hobie**

 **Aku sudah di depan, ayo berangkat.**

Jimin membalas dengan sangat cepat pesan itu.

 **To : Hobie**

 **Siap. Tunggu sebentar ^^**

Dengan sangat cepat pula Jimin turun ke bawah dan mengambil 2 potong sandwich. Ya.. satu untuknya sendiri, dan satu lagi untuk seseorang yang sedang menunggunya sambil tersenyum dari dalam mobil.

Sepertinya... Jimin menyukai orang ini.

 **Bulan ke lima,** Jimin semakin dekat dengan Hoseok. Dan di sisi lain, hubungan Jungkook dengan Taehyung semakin renggang.

Disaat Jimin dengan Hoseok tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mendapatkan status lebih dari sahabat, tiba-tiba saja Jungkook dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk berpisah. Tentu saja dengan cara baik-baik, mengingat awalnya mereka berdua adalah sahabat.

Alasan klise yang menjadi dasar keputusan keduanya, _sudah tidak ada kecocokan diantara kami._ Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jimin sangat tau, ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal ketika mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi sahabat. Tapi biarlah, itu urusan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Harusnya Jimin berteriak bahagia, atau mengumpat kasar?

Orang yang dulu Jimin sukai putus dengan kekasihnya, orang yang sekarang Jimin sukai beserta teman-temannya sedang sibuk menghibur dan menjaga perasaan dua sahabat mereka yang baru saja putus.

Caranya?

Tidak menjalin atau menunda hubungan dengan orang lain. Jimin benar-benar tak masalah kalau yang melakukan hal itu adalah Namjoon atau Seokjin. Tapi sialannya, Hoseok juga melakukan itu, hingga mau tak mau Jimin harus melakukannya juga.

 **Bulan ke enam,** ah.. Jimin masih mengingat pesan dari Hoseok sekitar satu bulan yang lalu.

' _Sayang, sabar ya. Aku pasti akan meresmikan hubungan kita, tapi tidak sekarang. Kau tau kan maksudku? Kita tidak mungkin kan melakukan itu, saat Jungkook dan Taehyung baru saja berpisah. Kita harus menghargai mereka.'_

Ya, Jimin tau apa maksudnya. Hoseok akan meresmikan hubungannya dengan Jimin nanti, _karena selama ini mereka bertindak layaknya sepasang kekasih tapi tanpa ada status yang jelas,_ tapi setelah hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung benar-benar sudah kembali seperti semula, kembali menjadi sahabat tanpa adanya rasa canggung setelah menyandang gelar 'mantan kekasih'.

Tau bagian mana yang paling brengsek?

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan pesan itu Jimin terima, hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung juga sudah kembali seperti semula lebih dari seminggu yang lalu, tapi Hoseok tak kunjung menyatakan perasaannya. Sikapnya malah biasa saja pada Jimin, tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika melakukan pendekatan.

Pesan itu masih Jimin simpan di handphonenya. Berharap siapa tau hari ini, besok, lusa, atau kapan pesan dari Hoseok itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

 **Bulan ke tujuh,** anggap saja Hoseok sudah lupa ingatan akan janjinya pada Jimin, janji akan meresmikan hubungan mereka setelah hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung kembali normal. Karena nyatanya sudah dua bulan lebih, namun sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya akan menyatakan perasaan pada Jimin.

Baiklah, akan Jimin anggap dirinya sudah menghapus pesan dan janji Hoseok di handphonenya, _juga hatinya_. Mulai sekarang Jimin tak akan berharap apa-apa lagi pada Hoseok, biarlah dia menikmati hidupnya sendiri, tanpa bingung-bingung memikirkan perasaan Jimin.

 **Bulan ke delapan,** ini pertama kalinya bagi Jimin berangkat ke sekolah sendiri, tanpa diantar appa atau eommanya, tanpa menumpang Seokjin yang biasa mengajaknya berangkat bersama, bukan juga dengan Hoseok yang belakangan ini tidak pernah menjemputnya lagi.

Jimin sudah menerima semua ini. Berusaha menikmati apa yang Tuhan rencanakan untuknya. Pasti Tuhan sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang indah dibalik semua masalah ini, pikir Jimin.

Lagi pula kalau dipikir-pikir, Jimin tak akan mendapat manfaat sama sekali saat memikirkan apalagi memusingkan masalahnya dengan Jungkook, Taehyung ataupun Hoseok.

 _Sejujurnya, hanya Jimin yang menganggap permasalahan itu ada. Karena nyatanya tak ada satupun dari Jungkook, Taehyung maupun Hoseok yang merasa sudah membuat masalah, atau tepatnya pernah melukai perasaan Jimin._

Semua masih berjalan normal, hubungan Jimin dengan kelima sahabatnya masih akrab seperti biasa. Karena Jimin ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang, dan tanpa cinta.. mungkin? Entah sampai kapan.

 **Bulan ke sembilan,** Jimin memilih ikut klub paduan suara. Terlalu banyak alasan kenapa Jimin memilih klub yang bahkan untuk memimpikannyapun Jimin tak pernah.

Salah satunya, karena di tempat itu Jimin tak akan bertemu Jungkook, Tahyung maupun Hoseok. Hanya disini, tempat dimana Jimin bisa melupakan masalah yang pernah terjadi dengan tiga orang itu.

 **Bulan ke sepuluh,** keputusannya untuk mengikuti klub paduan suara benar-benar pilihan yang tepat. Jimin memang bukan anggota klub yang diunggulkan yang harus ikut kemana-mana kalau ada kegiatan ataupun rapat, Jimin hanya anggota biasa yang tidak terlalu menonjol.

Tapi semua kegiatan di klub paduan suara sedikit banyak membuat Jimin lupa dengan masalahnya. Terlebih lagi saat ini klub paduan suara sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan diri untuk satu event, yaitu wisuda kelulusan siswa kelas XII. Bisa dipastikan semua anggota akan disibukkan dengan event itu, karena mereka harus berlatih setiap hari mengingat acara wisuda hanya tinggal dua bulanan lagi.

Bukan salah Jimin juga kalau akhir-akhir ini dia jadi jarang berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Jimin sibuk, sahabatnya juga sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mereka lebih sering berkomunikasi di grup chat dari pada di dunia nyata.

Semua masih baik, hubungan mereka masih terjalin dengan baik, tak ada suatu masalah yang serius sekalipun mereka berenam jarang bertemu. _Tanpa Jimin tau, ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar ' hubungan baik ' tercipta diantara mereka._

 **Bulan ke sebelas,** kegiatan klub paduan suara yang diikuti Jimin sudah tidak sesibuk bulan lalu. Karena bulan ini yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menyempurnakan apa yang sudah mereka latihkan selama sebulan kemarin. Lagipula bulan ini adalah bulan-bulan dimana siswa kelas X dan XI menjalani ujian kenaikan kelas.

Sekalipun Jimin sudah mempunyai waktu yang sedikit luang, hal itu tak lantas membuatnya kembali seperti dulu. Selalu menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tidak, Jimin tidak membenci mereka berlima.

Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang membuat Jimin tak ingin terlalu sering bersama mereka, _entah apa itu_. Lagipula ada hal lain yang lebih menarik untuk Jimin lakukan.

Setidaknya hal itu lebih menarik dari pada sekedar melihat dua orang mantan kekasih yang masih saja akrab setelah putus tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena sadar atau tidak sudah menyakiti hati Jimin. Atau melihat seseorang yang masih saja bisa bersikap konyol tanpa pernah berusaha meminta maaf setelah mempermainkan perasaan Jimin.

 _Sepertinya memang hanya Jimin yang menganggap ini sebuah masalah._

 **Bulan ke duabelas,** ujian kenaikan kelas sudah selesai dua minggu yang lalu. Dan hari ini, adalah hari wisuda kelulusan kelas XII.

Setelah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai bagian dari klub paduan suara yang mengiringi acara wisuda dari awal sampai akhir, Jimin tersenyum lega juga bahagia. Dia berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sempurna tanpa ada salah sedikitpun.

Yah, walaupun Jimin nyaris pingsan karena kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat Jimin melupakan sarapannya, _saking antusiasnya dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan hari ini,_ dan juga klub paduan suara harus menyanyi selama dua jam non stop saat mengiringi satu persatu siswa dari total tujuh kelas yang menerima surat tanda kelulusannya.

Jimin hampir menyerah, kalau saja tak mengingat apa tujuannya mengikuti klub paduan suara, berlatih keras setiap hari dan akhirnya datang di acara wisuda kelulusan kakak tingkatnya itu. Berhasil, Jimin mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Bayangan tentang malam ini dirinya akan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak dan bisa bermimpi indah hancur begitu saja, saat Jimin yang tanpa ragu menerima ajakan Namjoon.

 **Ha ha ha**

Ini Namjoon yang kejam karena sudah mengundangnya kesini, atau Jungkook yang bersikap biasa saja saat melihat pemandangan didepannya? Atau Seokjin yang tak tau apa-apa _tentang perasaan Jimin_ malah tersenyum bahagia, atau Hoseok dan Taehyung yang tanpa rasa segan sedikitpun sedang duduk berdempetan dan saling menyuapi dengan mesra?

Bukan, bukan mereka yang salah. Tapi Jimin, Jimin yang salah.

Jimin yang bodoh karena dengan santainya datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk melihat Hoseok dan Taehyung yang sedang bermesraan. Saling memuji lalu menunjukkan wajah malu-malu, dan berakhir dengan saling berpelukan.

Jimin ingin sekali menertawakan hidupnya, menertawakan kisah cintanya. Setelah Jungkook, kini Hoseok. Dan Taehyung. Orang yang sama, proses yang sama, cerita yang sama, dan hasil yang sama. Mendekati Jimin, tapi pada akhirnya yang menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih adalah Taehyung.

Sungguh, hati Jimin sudah mati akan cinta. Menyukai sahabat sendiri adalah kesalahan terbesar, dan Jimin bersumpah tak akan lagi pernah yang namanya menyukai sahabat ataupun sekedar temannya.

Lebih baik Jimin menyukai atau mengagumi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai kedekatan dengannya. Karena kalaupun cinta Jimin bertepuk sebelah tangan _lagi_ , dirinya tak harus melihat mereka setiap saat. Tinggal menghindar, lalu pergi. Semua akan lebih mudah kalau seperti itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, Jimin yang bodoh akan menerima kenyataan ini. Berusaha bersikap biasa saja serta mendukung hubungan Hoseok dan Taehyung. Lagipula untuk apa Jimin memikirkannya? Jungkook yang mantan kekasihnya berpacaran dengan sahabatnya saja sama sekali tak ambil pusing, apalagi Jimin yang bukan siapa-siapa dan tak punya kedudukan apapun dengan Hoseok.

Hanya bisa menerima kenyataan dan _sekali lagi_ bersikap biasa saja seakan hatinya tak pernah terluka sedikitpun. _Karena sesungguhnya hati Jimin sudah mati akan cinta._

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Kau pikir aku ini apa? Tempat persinggahan sementara bagimu, sebelum kau benar-benar menemukan tempatmu berlabuh?!

Jangan pernah mendekat, kalau sebenarnya kalian tak pernah benar-benar menyukaiku.

Pergilah, berjalanlah, atau kalau perlu berlarilah langsung ke tempat tujuanmu tanpa menghampiriku terlebih dulu.

Sahabat?

Apa kalian pantas menyandang gelar sebagai sahabatku? Saat kalian dengan santainya mempermainkan, menyakiti lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja, demi orang yang sama?! Orang yang bahkan tak memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali saat menerima cinta kalian?

 **Bullshit kalian bertiga.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

* * *

yang tanya yoongi ada dimana... cek FF sebelah *if you know what i mean ( '-') *

* * *

 **YUI - Why Me?**

 **08 Agustus 2017**


End file.
